1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tamper evident sealed boxes or cartons.
2. The Prior Art
Tamper evident cartons, broadly speaking, are known in the prior art and are typified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,896; 4,436,206; 4,479,588; and 4,566,627. The prior art tamper evident cartons in these patents all contain some indicator means responding to the opening of a carton flap which reveals tampering. The degrees of effectiveness of the prior art tamper indicating means vary as does the effectiveness, manufacturing cost, convenience and practicality of the means.
It is the objective of the present invention therefore to provide tamper evident packaging of an improved type, particularly for boxes and cartons having sealed closure flaps which cannot be defeated by attempts to reseal the flaps after they have been torn open, no matter how careful are the resealing efforts.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tamper evident carton which can be produced economically on a mass production basis by state of the art precision die cutting machinery.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tamper evident box or carton characterized by simplicity of construction and reliability, the tamper evidencing means according to the invention being foolproof and impossible to defeat.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.